Blackhole
The Blackhole also known as The Portal, Wormhole or The Whirl Tunnel was a portal like dark matter substance that separated both the Solar System and Star Wars Universe from each other, which at the time was unknown to both Galaxy's until the Far Away War. The Black hole was a major Asset that played a large role in both the Far Away and Galactic Civil War. The Portal after millions of years of being active eventually closed completely by 2028, in the final conclusion of the Galactic Civil War, after the last the Galactic Imperial ships escaped to the Solar System, eliminating Star War's chances of returning back to the Solar System. ''History 'Far Away War Novel' 'Formation' The Black hole was formed with the precise entities of both Dark Matter and an unknown succulaton of partial energy, thousands of years ago before the events of Big bang and the Evolution of Man. The whole at the time played a dangerous role in the evolution of the galaxy, up until 1977, after the creation of the Star Wars galaxy by George Lucas with the use of a magical pen. The magic and creation of the Star Wars galaxy, that appeared in Star Wars Episode 4 New Hope in 1977, would change the outcome of the Black Hole due to the magic and dark matter merging together, that would eventually cause a portal like tunnel, that in the next years to come would be discovered by the Science fictional universe. The Black hole was never discovered by any Star Wars residents from the colonial era, even as the Galaxy was colonized in a 1,000 year period, that took place as part of George Luca's Star Wars time line era, that he came up with in 1976. The black hole in the Star Wars galaxy was labeled to be unmarked, and unseen, throughout the history of Star Wars up until the Separatist Crisis Era that existed from 32 BBY up to 22 BBY. The Hole was active up until its discovery by the Trade Federation in 36 BBY, following an incident occurring a Lucrehulk-Class frigate getting sucked into the hole. It was eventually discovered that the Black hole is not lethal to ships and actually serves as a portal and gate way to another galaxy. 'Far Away War' 'Discovery by the Trade Federation' 'Federation Ship lost' In the 1990's, following a Trade Federation ship being sucked through a wormhole in the year 36 BBY during the Star Wars time line, it was eventually discovered that a black hole was located about 89 light years away from the core worlds of the Galaxy, in an unknown realm in the middle of Space. The Black hole was eventually thought of as a dangerous vacuum of deep space, but was then identified as a warp gate, which following the sudden disappearance and return of a Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter vessel that went missing in 36 BBY, but returned to Geonosis some time in 32 BBY. The Black Hole eventually became a vast study to the Trade Federation, where they immediately before initiating the Invasion of Naboo, began to send in multiple probes into the worm hole, where the Trade Federation vessel disappeared only to find several dead uncharted planets, including an ocean planet and two gas giants. This discovery would later intrigue the Neimoidians of the force, but it wasn't until year 4 of the exploration when the Trade Federation was finally able to locate the lost Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter. 'Salvaging the Lucrehulk' In 32 BBY, the probes homed in on the vessel that was revealed to have been disabled just behind the moon of what appears to be a Naboo like planet. After defensive structures and research stations, had been constructed far from the Black hole, the Neimoidians began to send word throughout the galaxy on Trade Federation planets, where about the discovery of the unidentified galaxy, however word of the unidentified galaxy, only spread within the Trade Federation and formal CIS planets, leaving the rest of the Star Wars galaxy in the dark, and completely unaware of the new galaxy's existence. A dispatch team of Droid recovery ships then entered the worm hole and returned the Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter back to the home galaxy, where the existence of another galaxy and planet would be recorded in the Trade Federation and future Confederacy of Independent Systems data bases. 'Entering the Milky Way Galaxy' After the Invasion of Naboo, the Trade Federation began an Invasion of the Unidentified Galaxy that would later be identified as the Milky Way Galaxy, where the planet that the one Trade Federation vessel was disabled over. The Trade Federation would later occupy the Earth along with the entire solar system, up until the Clone Wars in the year 22 BBY, when the Confederate Independent Systems, would later arrive in this galaxy and take over for the Trade Federation. As the Clone wars progressed in favor of the Republic, the CIS began a great galactic wide Evacuation of the Star Wars Universe and began to make for the black whole, but during this transfer, a single battle group of over 10 Republican cruisers discovered the black whole and entered the Milky Way forcing the CIS to race back for the Black hole, the Republican fleet was destroyed over Pluto, but was successful in shooting a probe back into the hole and into the Star Wars universe, where the Republic began to concentrate all of their forces on the hole. Before the course of the battle of Pluto, a single Republican cruiser had managed to sneak passed the CIS defenses and follow a small fleet of CIS transports through the Black Hole, where it would be from the year 20 BBY, where the Republic would discover the Milky Way Galaxy, and what the CIS's true intentions were. 'The Black Hole is Discovered' The Senate of the Republic was quickly informed about the Milky Way Galaxy, and a fleet of Republican vessels dispatched from Coruscant in order to engage and liberate, the CIS blockade around the Black hole were quickly swept away by the large Republican fleet, allowing them to single successfully enter the Black Hole, beginning a new theater of war in a galaxy far far away. The CIS was driven off Earth, and the out of the Milky Way by the time of Order 66, and the death of the CIS leaders on Mustafar. At the end of the Clone Wars, the Black Hole was marked by the liberating Republic Fleet as they exited the Milky Way galaxy and returned to the Star Wars one, but would later return 10 years as the Galactic Empire. 'Imperial Conquest' 'Black Hole weakens' During the duration of the 18 years during the Age of the Galactic Empire, the Black Hole began to weaken due to having to have been open for too long in the post thousands of years, in its existence, and was rendered unstable, by the Galactic Empire in 17 BBY. The Portal was however kept open with the use of fully automated Imperial satellites which fed Dark Matter into the Black Hole, that was meant to keep it open until the Empire could find a solution to jump from the their galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy, in case the portal imploded. The Empire did constant transfers of Star Destroyers inside the Black Hole every week in the course of supplying the Imperial occupational forces in both the occupied Solar System, and on occupied Earth, by 12 BBY, over 200 Imperial star destroyers entered and the warp hole into the Milky Way Universe, where they remained until the Battle of Yavin 4 in 0 ABY. 'Final Years & Closure' At this time before the events of the Galactic Civil War, the Black Hole was on the verge of closing and deteriorating due to having to be around for thousands of years, during this point, the Galactic Empire decided to construct a device in order to allow their ships to continuously enter the Milky Way Galaxy in case the Black Hole should finally disaster, but many attempts on creating the device had proven to be a failure, as the schematics of the newly created device were destroyed after the Battle of Yavin 4. The plans were then scrapped, as the Empire began to focus most of their forces against the Rebellion in the Star Wars Universe, but left behind a large force in the Milky Way galaxy in order to keep the order under control. After the Battle of Endor in the Galactic Empire gathered the remains of their forces and broke for the crumbling Black Hole where a fleet of over 9,000 Imperial vessels, that would later be recorded as the largest fleet in the history of Star Wars, began to make their escape out of their home universe and into the Milky Way Galaxy, A single New Republican Battle group that engaged the Empire during the Battle of Jakku was able to catch up with the Imperial fleet, in front of the Black Hole, but was unable to advance any farther due to strong defenses that were deployed by the Empire, by the time reinforcements arrived to turn the tide of the Battle, the Black hole disappeared, sealing the Galactic Empire into the Milky Way universe. 'Downfall Series' 'Darth War Saga' Trivia'' Category:Unidentified Locations Category:Unmarked Regions in the Milky Way Galaxy Category:Unmarked Regions in the Star Wars Galaxy